Nunca te dejare sola
by Sakura Potter Rowling
Summary: Uno esta más solo que nunca cuando su alma gemela está en otro lado, luchando por su vida y por la de la humanidad.Ginny lo sabe muy bien, pero al final... ¿harry regresa?


_**Nunca te dejare sola**_

**_Sumary: _**Uno esta más solo que nunca cuando su alma gemela está en otro lado, luchando por su vida y por la de la humanidad. Se esta sola en plena guerra, cuando se vive con el temor de ser asesinada y no volver a ver nunca más a esa persona especial. Se está sola cuando cada día amaneces y te imaginas que todo ha terminado y ya tienes esperanzas. Pero se esta más sola aun cuando regresas a la realidad y te das cuenta de que todo fue una mentira y una ilusión.

**_Advertencia: _**spoilers del 6º libro.

**_Comentario_**: Tengo un bloque horrendo en Amor en línea y prácticamente "Alos 13" ya tiene toda la trama planeada... solo me falta escribirla. Pero ya tengo casí todo en mi mente. Y un día me puse a pensar en Ginny, en lo que sentiría durante todo el 7º libro. Y aquí lo resumí. Esta algo chafa, pero espero que les guste.

_**Nunca te dejare sola**_

Ya ha pasado más de un año y aun no regresa. En cada primer parpadeo matutino Ginebra se muerde el labio y piensa que él ya estará a salvo, triunfante y victorioso. Y no solo eso, si no que Ron y Hermione lo acompañan, le dirigirán amplias sonrisas y le dirán: "No es un sueño, hemos ganado, ya todo acabo, ya todo empezó".

Pero cada mañana era lo mismo.

Seguía sola.

Se mete a bañar de forma automática, sin pensarlo, es más una rutina monótona que un hábito de limpieza necesario y a veces relajante. Es una ducha simple, que no dura más de 15 minutos. Sale, se pone la bata y se pone una toalla en la cabeza a modo de turbante.

Busca un vestido que ella misma confecciono, por que en estos tiempos no hay forma de comprar ropa más o menos decente. Eso sí, cada vestido es precioso: flores, lazos, holanes, vuelo y todo en suaves colores pastel que la hacen lucir como una pequeña princesa. Todo con el objetivo de lucir bonita todos los días.

¿O será que es para lucir bonita cuando el llegue?

De todas formas¿Qué importa? Lo más probable es que Harry ya este derrotado y herido... o muerto.

¡No!- musita pálida del miedo- Sigue vivo...

No es justo. Por supuesto que no.

Empieza a cepillarse el cabello frente al tocador y piensa en lo injusto que es.

Él estuvo en su corazón durante cinco años y cuando por fin era correspondido, Dumbledore muere. Regresa Voldemort-ya no teme decir su nombre- y Harry tiene el deber de luchar contra él... La deja con la excusa de que teme por su seguridad y todo se acaba.

Y la dejó sola.

No lloró por el regreso de Voldemort, no lloró por que Harry la dejó, no lloró en la boda de Bill y Fleur y mucho menos por que Harry la había ignorado por completo ese día , ni por que Ron y Hermione huyeron con él en la madrugada.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su futuro estaba perdido en la oscuridad, que Harry, Ron y Hermione podían morir, que el matrimonio de su hermano tal vez no durara tanto como lo planeaban, si lloró.

Más bien lloró por que sintió que de los hermosos campos de Hogwarts a los que estaba acostumbrada ahora viviría encerrada, con temor, angustiada y sola. Temerosa de los gritos en la noche. Temerosa de los pasos en la oscuridad. Temerosa de tener alguna ventana abierta. Temerosa del mundo. Temerosa de quedarse sola.

Sola.

Duele mucho esa palabra. Necesita compañía. Necesita a Harry.

Necesita que todo vuelva ser como antes.

_Por favor que todo vuelva a ser como antes, que todo sea como ante, por favor, por favor, como antes, que esto se acabe..._

Se acuesta en la cama, se duerme y no abre los ojos hasta dentro de dos días.

Eso le pasa a menudo.

Y a nadie le preocupa que se duerma por dos días antes. Ginebra tiene la certeza de que si se tarda demasiado para bajar su madre sube, se asegura de que siga viva y la acuesta en la cama. Y está segura de que solo van a verla para comprobar que siga viva. ¿Quién se va a preocupar por hacerle compañía¿Por su salud mental? Mientras esté viva todo está bien y ya. Tiene que acostumbrarse, por que la guerra la puede ganar cualquier bando y puede durar otros 20 años. Y lo peor es que la tienen encerrada, con la excusa de que es muy joven y que no tiene experiencia para luchar.

Pero Harry tampoco la tenía, ni Hermione, ni Ron.

¿Por qué ella no puede salir a luchar?

¿Por qué todos la dejan sola en su casa?

Sola.

No puede soportar estar sola más tiempo.

Tiene que bajar y desayunar. Fingir por un rato que no está tan sola. Además, ese día puede ser el día en que él vuelva.

La familia de pelirrojos está reunida: mamá, papá, los gemelos, Charlie, Bill y Fleur, está última tiene el aspecto de tener aproximadamente 6 meses de embarazo.

Por eso su única compañía es Fleur, por que nadie la deja salir por su embarazo.

Y eso a Fleur no le molesta, ella sabe que debe cuidar de su hijo, por que algún día él vivirá en un mundo más tranquilo.

De alguna manera, Fleur trae al mundo una promesa de una nueva vida. Ginebra tiene la esperanza de que el día que ese niño nazca, venga a un mundo mejor, más alegre y armonioso. De que ese día deje de usar Ginebra, que es más seco, áspero, triste y angustiante, para volver al viejo Ginny, que es más dulce, suave y reconfortante.

Y espera que la primera persona que la vuelva a llamar por Ginny sea Harry.

_Harry...vuelve... estoy muy sola sin ti._

Cierto, tiene a su familia, pero esta sola.

Muy sola.

Por qué uno esta más solo que nunca cuando su alma gemela está en otro lado, luchando por su vida y por la de la humanidad. Se esta sola en plena guerra, cuando se vive con el temor de ser asesinada y no volver a ver nunca más a esa persona especial. Se está sola cuando cada día amaneces y te imaginas que todo ha terminado y ya tienes esperanzas. Pero pronto vuelves a la realidad, de manera cruel y dolorosa.

Y la realidad angustia. La realidad te ahoga como si estuvieras en un océano en plena tormenta y no hay ningún barco que te salve. Todos los barcos están intentando salvarse a si mismos.

Hoy hay cereal. Ya no hay forma de desayunar un poco más, algo que llene. Toda la comida se va a la orden y a Fleur.

No importa.

Prefiere morir de hambre a morir de soledad.

No dice nada mientras come. Sus hermanos están cansados, su padre también, pero su madre tiene un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

Fijándose bien, todos tienen un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta y su voz sale torpe y temblorosa de no usarla como antes.

Fred y George levantan la mirada y le dirigen una sonrisa insegura:

-Hay rumores- dice George- Nos acaban de llegar excelentes noticias.

-Se dice que el señor tenebroso...- dice Fred, pero no termina: la puerta se abre violentamente y la luz de la mañana cegó momentáneamente a la familia.

Cuando recupera la vista se encuentra con un par de ojos verdes esmeralda con lentes y cabello alborotado. Una castaña y un pelirrojo están a su lado.

El primero esta herido. Tiene una herida en el brazo, en la cara y al parecer por la sangre de su camisa, en el abdomen. La castaña está en el mismo estado; su cabello está más largo y sus ropas rasgadas. Tiene arañazos en la cara y varias heridas en las piernas.

Y el pelirrojo tiene varias cicatrices en la cara y en los brazos.

Los tres sonríen.

Son Harry, Ron y Hermione.

¿Pero de veras son ellos?

¿En serio son ellos y ya no es un sueño del cuál despertara?

La familia se ha quedado estática, sin habla y sin poder creerlo. Fleur y Molly rompen a llorar, sin atreverse a dar el primer paso.

El trío parece muy cansado como para caminar, así que se sientan en pleno piso, como si quisieran echarse a dormir de una vez y recuperar las fuerzas perdidas.

Pero primero Ginebra debe saber si son ellos de verdad.

Se acerca a Harry, se arrodilla delante de él para quedar a su altura y lo toma de las manos, que están sucias y temblorosas.

Observa sus ojos verdes, de los cuales sale una lagrima, pero denotan amor y añoro.

Pone su mano en el rostro de él, le acomoda el flequillo y logra ver la cicatriz que marcó la vida de él, pero que sirvió para librar al mundo del señor oscuro.

Sus ojos.

Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte.

-¡HARRY!- grita por fin. Lo abraza y el, con las pocas fuerzas que tiene, la estrecha y la aprieta lo más fuertemente que puede, como si temiera que se la arrebataran.- Pensé que habías muerto... que...- empieza a llorar aun sin poder creerlo- que nunca más te iba a volver a ver, que me habías dejado sola... ¡me sentí tan sola!

Se separa de él para ver que reacción tiene: está llorando. Y pronuncia las palabras que Ginebra a estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo:

-Nunca te dejare sola Ginny¿cómo pudiste haberlo pensado? Nunca te dejare sola.


End file.
